A Tale of Two Mountains
Description In an effort to save Gil’s island, the ghouls travel to an icy mountain range to find a ghoul with ice powers that can stop the immanent volcanic eruption. The ghouls split up to search two different mountains until they locate Abby Bominable and recruit her to save the day. Summary Draculaura gives Gil a tour of Monster High, and introduces him to the other students in class. Deuce and Raythe are particularly impressed when they learn Gil used to live near an active volcano. Gil is glum though. Though he's happy to be at Monster High, he had many good memories of the island, and hates to think that it will be destroyed by the volcano. Draculaura and Cleo vow to do something to save the island (In Cleo's case, so she can finally vacation there) With the help of Dracula and his computer, the ghouls watch a satellite feed of the island, and see that the volcano could explode at any time. As they try to devise a plan, Deuce and Raythe suggest that they just freeze the volcano. Frankie realizes that they could actually freeze it, but they would need a lot of ice, and a monster with ice powers to produce it. Dracula does a search, and discovers a rumour that the Abominable Snowman has a daughter.. just who the ghouls need. As the ghouls teleport away with the Monster Mapalogue, Ari appears and reminds Deuce and Raythe that they promised to help her film a new music video. Still obsessed with volcanos, the two have a great idea for a video... The ghouls find themselves in an icy tundra, at the foot of two giant mountains. They decide to split up to climb both. Cleo and Frankie soon find themselves struggling to climb up their mountain's icy path and strong winds. Frankie tries to warm themselves up by sparking some electricity in her hands, but she accidentally shoots it into the mountainside, causing it to start crumbling. Draculaura, Clawdeen and Lagoona have a much easier time climbing their mountain, and at the top, they find a small house. They are met by a yeti named Abbey Bominable, who is happy to finally have some visitors. The ghouls invite her to come to Monster High, and ask if she would help stop the volcano. Abbey is happy to help, but gets worried when she learns Frankie and Cleo are on the other, more dangerous mountain. Back at Monster High, Ari is surprised to see Deuce and Raythe have made a giant paper mache volcano for her music video. They activate it, but it explodes and floods the entire hallway with fake lava. Frankie and Cleo run for their lives as the mountain collapses behind them. They run out of road, but luckily, Abbey creates an ice bridge and reaches them in time. Clawdeen then wonders how they'll actually get to Gil's island when there's no monsters to teleport to. Draculaura remembers there's one creature on the island they know - the spider monkey who caused so much trouble last time. They teleport to the island, where Abbey uses her powers to make an ice pillar to reach the volcano, and then blast it with a beam of ice. After some effort, the volcano finally goes dormant. With the island safe, the ghouls decide to bring Gil and the other students over to have a party on the beach. Cleo finally gets her beach vacation, and Ari, Deuce and Raythe get to film a real volcano for their music video. Characters Notes Milestones *Abbey Bominable makes her first animated appearance in Generation 2. Errors * Ari has unusually thick eyebrows during her final scene. Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad